Fractured Mirror
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: In a world where Leonard McCoy has to decide between his ruthless captain or a kind, innocent Kirk he's never known, his counterpart must face the crime and kneel to this darker alluring captain's demands. Set in both in normal and mirror verse.
1. Destiny's Plan

**Ok this was like a month's work of storytelling and planning…finally got it set up. Thank you Francesca Monterone, ****Tamikacat, DB2020, Princess Jim 4.0, Bryewolf, and Teris Xenite for the awesome stories you've all written that keep me going and I'd like to dedicate this series to you guys, I appreciate all that you've done so here's a thank you and I dedicate this to you guys :D**

Jim was walking through the ice covered planet. It wasn't nearly as bad as Delta Vega when Spock had thrown him off the Enterprise for mutiny… No his latest quest was earning the Doctor with a heart of gold. It proved to be difficult because Bones was as stubborn as himself. He knew he couldn't woo him like his other nameless one-nighters, no not this one… There would be consequences for outright kissing him, such as being banned from his presence. He'd gotten too close to his personal space and Jim's hand had brushed his thigh, supposedly by accident, but Bones knew better. Jim was afraid of losing him after that because he'd avoided him in the halls and sat only across from him in the mess hall. Jim looked down at his tricorder that was indeed failing. This was supposed to be the future and everything should've worked better, but apparently not because of the Ion storm that was circling the planet's orbit. He shook the instrument forcefully.

"Stupid piece of sh-"A noise startled Jim, he looked back, instinct told him to run from previous experiences. Nothing showed around the bleak horizon, but he knew something was amiss. He threw the tricorder down and cursed and pulled his phaser out and switched a few notches above stun. His breath picked up and he could hear his heart beat pound in his ears.

"Hnn…." His head whipped around and he was face to face with some kind of creature with a head resembling a pig and deep purple wings that were coated with something foul. He took off immediately and leapt over a boulder and threw himself behind it. He ducked when he felt it ram into the bottom of the boulder. It shook the whole surface of the rock and he'd clenched harder to it, but he felt the ice thinning beneath his fingers. It flaked under his nails and he felt himself start to slide down.

"Nnnnoooo!" Jim screamed. He knew it was stupid to have had the captain come off board the ship for scanning the flora and fauna that had become surprisingly abundant here, but he wanted to be doing something…

_But not this…_

"Jesus!" He tried to get a better grip, but it was clearly not working.

It wasn't until he slid down and almost lost it until he heard a shrill scream invade his ears. He covered them and winced. The sound of metal digging into flesh made him flinch. Jim peeked past the boulder and covered his mouth to keep from gasping.

_Oh my god what…who is that?_

Jim's eyes squinted then drew wide open.

"_Bones_?" he whispered to himself. The figure stood tall and slowly drew the dagger from the head of the creature then proceeded to gut it. The air had become thickened with the scent of blood.

"They're coming…" He said, barely above a whisper, but Jim _knew_ that voice. He turned around and Jim gasped.

"You… you're Leonard?" He cried. He looked closer… this Leonard had a darker uniform…black, and it wasn't nylon but leather and blood red lines stitched up the side and creased down his arms that were sheathed in black gloves that were now stained with the yellow blood of the creature that stood lifeless in his clenched fist. He threw the carcass down and stalked slowly towards Jim. He stiffened once this "other" Leonard was face to face with him.

"Oh…" He gasped. More of Bones' features come into view; there was a scar across one cheek, and he had a full round of lethal injections in his shoulder pocket… a new addition Jim had guessed. He couldn't deny how sexy this Bones was too, unkempt hair, stubble-faced, and the leather… Jim felt warmth spread to his loins…

"You are not my Jim…" He simply stated.

"Ahhnn…" Jim's face went hot pink once Leonard buried his face into his neck.

"Bones…what are you?" Jim's face went red, "Oh!" Leonard bit down on his neck. Jim's eyes clouded over with lust.

"Jesus… Bones what are you…" He melted once this other Leonard pulled his face close and looked at him straight in the eyes. His weren't hazel like the Bones he knew, but they were a deeper brown, almost red. Jim flinched again; he was usually never this squirmy, but only with Leonard…

He felt the feeling of leather grazing his neck and then warm lips smoothed out over Jim's cheek with the scrape of stubble against his chin. Jim went limp in his arms and felt how much stronger he was than himself.

_All the more…_

Jim felt the clear hardness between the leather against the nylon fabric of his pants.

"Oh god…" He panted. It seemed too fast, and then too long a wait, he didn't know what to think, his mind was a churning maelstrom at the moment. All escaped him once Leonard kissed him. His lips were hot against Jim's and the kiss was far from what it was like in the movies… It was rough and his teeth clicked against Jim's. He'd never been kissed like this at all in his entire life. He moaned against Leonard's mouth. He pulled away and stole Jim's breath with it. He gasped and looked back up at him.

He heard Spock's voice calling to him. Leonard put a finger to his lips in silence. With a sheer gust of wind he was gone.

_Back on the USS Enterprise_

Jim held onto his memories from the frozen planet like trying to cup water in his hands. Falling… all his memories of the short time linked with that 'other' Leonard started to fall away. He met Spock's intent stare as he'd debriefed him on the planet and the dangers of him leaving the ship as acting captain. He ruffled his hand through his hair and paced back and forth in a hurry.

"What has contemplated your mind Captain?" Spock asked, pausing the debriefing and looking up at him from the PADD.

"There's…something I have to do, Spock we'll continue this session later." Jim left the facility and made it all the way to Sickbay and phoned in for McCoy. Once he'd seen his face he grabbed him at the sides of his face. Leo's cheeks went red; Jim had never noticed that before until now. He'd realized how long he'd really been staring at him. Leo shoved him off.

"What's your problem today kid?" He fixed his ruffled hair back into a smooth clean wave.

"Bones I was just chased by…something." He stopped short, unsure of whether to trust Bones with an issue quite like this one.

"Oh...oh no…"Bones chimed and then took Jim in his arms. Jim felt warm inside when Leo did this. It seemed unfair for Bones to reject him then treat him like he was right now. Jim didn't care anymore. He sighed into his arms around him.

"Why can't we be like this all the time?" Jim contemplated. Bones stiffened around him, unsure of what to say.

"We are…" He answered. Jim huffed.

"You hardly ever hug me anymore…" Jim's tone went soft.

"I know kid, I've just been busy you know?" He breathed.

"Mmf…" Jim nodded and accepted that this was all Bones was going to give him for the time being. He reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and sighed heavily once more.

"You okay?" McCoy nodded. Jim just gave a smile and headed to his dorms, he had a few hours until his Alpha shift.

"What am I going to do with this?" He slumped onto the bed.

_Back on the ISS Enterprise_

McCoy watched as the needle penetrated the animal's skin and watched the dark fluid go in deeper. He wretched the needle and tossed it to the floor. The audible shatter of it set his teeth on edge.

"Fucking Captain…" He muttered quietly to himself. He had been so blindsided by this "kind" captain. He'd never known kindness… ever. He'd been abused during his youth and abandonment sunk its teeth into him tearing his emotions and ripping them out. The bolted doors of his subconscious mind had been locked away where nothing could reach his emotions. But now it had become completely fabricated… A simple veil thrown aside and emotions were laid bare for him colleges to see. He was thankful for the quiet nature of sickbay, besides the screaming. He wasn't used to kindness whatsoever. When this Jim had reached out to his face he'd seen the look of wonder over his bright blue eyes. He'd never see that in his own captain. His face came back to mind. Making it clear of what McCoy really wanted to do with him. He stabbed another larger needle into the animal and pulled out samples of its blood. He watched as it filled the tube and added a second one. He smiled when he saw the blood darken to the color of the pathogens he'd inserted before the blood draw.

"Looks like you might be the link to my next vaccination." He smiled at the corpse. McCoy put the test tube vials in his refrigeration unit and carefully closed the door. Five years of research had led to this. He loomed over the charts and keyed in the newest entry. He'd been working on a new vaccine that would cause the blood in an organism to break down and fight against the body. Breaking down tissues, organs, and the dermal tissues as the end result… the equivalent of an organism being eaten alive through a simple needle.

"Who's that for?" He heard his captain's demanding tone, it never failed to lure him closer. He strode towards the captain and put an arm around his back and laid his hand upon his neck and kissed him. Not long after, Kirk had easily gained access to the doctor's mouth. He gave in, almost willingly…almost. Jim had sat up on the charts McCoy had placed on the table. Kirk leaned back as McCoy unzipped his suit. It had gold bands down the legs, three of them proving that he was captain. There was no need to fully remove the suit, much to McCoy's disapproval. But Kirk only had a few minutes to make it back to Alpha shift. He huffed as the doctor laved his tongue down the captain's chest and down past his naval. He watched as his hips bucked up when he downed him.

"Fuck..." Kirk groaned. His hips bucked again.

"Sensitive today aren't we?" McCoy teased as he delved two digits in him.

"Shit…shut the fuck up!" Kirk ordered. It didn't have the impact he'd wanted because up came out like a moan. He was riding McCoy's circling hand now. He watched as the brunette's head went up and down in fluid movements.

"Oh fuck…Bones." He whimpered. McCoy smiled against Kirk's heated skin. He knew he was close whenever Kirk had called him that. It was his nickname when they'd met. It wasn't often that he would be given the grace to be called that. He went faster, knowing Kirk was on the brink. He bucked up into the doctor's mouth and bit down on his lip and laced his fingers through McCoy's dark hair. He jerked his head up and pulled it up to meet his face in a bruising kiss. McCoy loved it. He pumped his fist quicker with each tug and focused mainly on the tip of it. Kirk let out a strangled moan as he came hard against the doctor's uniform. He laid back against the table while McCoy carefully cleaned him up. He wasn't allowed to finish with Kirk… Captain's orders, he was being punished for laying hands on Spock. Kirk had seen their engagement and after being knocked out by a Vulcan you'd say he'd learned his lesson. At least he didn't have it as bad as Spock, who wasn't allowed to touch the captain but he got to come every time. The captain demanded he do so, and there was no going back on his word. McCoy preferred his own torment though; not being able to kiss those full lips would be far more torturous for him. Being able to control the captain solely with his hands was enough for him. He grinned against him, pressing himself against the captain to prove that he'd been following orders.

"No doctor…" he panted, "You'll get your chance in three days."

"It's been that long?" He was actually surprised he'd been able to last almost a full month without finishing, yet being so tempted to with the captain lying there almost completely nude on the table next to him. He quirked a brow…

_It would be so easy… _he thought. But he'd been able to last until the end of his captain's long timeout.

_His guard is down… _McCoy took the initiative and silently prowled over towards the desk and climbed on top of his captain.

"What do you think you are doing CMO?" Kirk's tone went slightly up from being surprised.

"Captain." He whispered into his ear. He sat on top of him, clad in leather. Kirk felt his body heat through the dark fabric and hissed.

"Follow my fucking orders or suffer my torment!" He was furious. It sparked in those vast blue eyes the doctor adored so fucking much. He slid up and down, unable to resist the temptation any longer and sat fully down. He went in slow circles. The captain went hard again, against its owner. McCoy smiled as he felt Kirk's nails dig into his sides, meant to hurt, but earned a completely different reaction. McCoy moaned and ground his hips harder against the higher ranking officer.

"Stupid…getting…punishment…" The captain trailed off as he was pulled in deeper and began to succumb to the doctor's swift movements. McCoy felt the blistering heat of orgasm approaching. He wasn't even inside, nor was his captain, but nonetheless he was blazing for it. McCoy groaned as he jerked up with his climax. He'd definitely have to clean his pants, but after seeing the look of cross fury and sultry lust combined on his captain's face was pure ecstasy. He trailed bites and nips down his captain's neck and face. Knowing full well it would be the agonizer booth for him.

_Back on the USS Enterprise _

Jim watched Chekov scan the planet for any signs of life in the human range.

"I could've sworn I saw someone." He'd outright lied, he needed to see him again…find him somehow.

"Any signs yet Sulu?" he asked rather rudely without realizing how rash he'd suddenly gotten.

"What the fuck?" He snapped. Spock raised a brow at the use of a colorful metaphor used in the 21st century.

"Captain…" he simply stated. Kirk looked up and saw everyone was staring at him.

"Oh…umm sorry." He muttered.

"Captain I come to the understanding that you may have had an incident on the planet that may conflict you're your capability to command this ship." The young Vulcan officer said.

"I just need a minute." He was out of his command chair and headed down to the engineering docks to find Mr. Scott.

"Scotty?" He checked three halls, "I need your advice." He found him at a desk with a rather large sandwich cupped in his hands.

"Yes cap' an wha canna I do for yeh?" Scotty looked up at him.

"I need to get back down on this planet" He pointed to the ground for emphasis.

"Yer the cap' an an I cannot disobey orders can I?" He winked and walked towards a smaller rather odd looking machine. He keyed in a code that Kirk couldn't keep up with trying to decipher.

"Sure it'll work?" He hunkered down to the floor where Scotty was.

"I know it like the back of mah hand." He smiled and pulled open the door to the shuttle. Jim crawled inside.

'I have to find somebody; don't be worried if there are two people beaming back here." Jim added and saw Scotty's face when the door closed. He felt the ship rumble and then he was down on the planet's surface once again.

"Leonard!" He hollered for the one in leather. He had to find him again, feel his face just to be sure he was real.

"Leona-" He stopped short and turned around and met his hazelnut red eyes… one to be exact.

"Oh god…" Jim pulled his face down and saw that his eye was closed, but severely injured, "what happened?"

"I broke your rules." His deep tone broke out. He ran a hand through Jim's golden-brown hair.

"I wasn't supposed to come." He whispered to the other Jim. He pulled back and watched the captain's face turn a bright shade of red.

"Mmm…I be careful, I like when you do that." He whispered to him again.

"I need to get you some help…my Leonard…umm CMO would help, he'd help I know it." Jim started back towards the ship.

"I need you Bones and hurry!" Jim said through the communicator linked to McCoy's on a separate frequency.

"I'm on it, please don't tell me you broke something Jim." The doctor's gruff voice crackled over the static the storm was creating.

"Hurry… just hurry!" Jim's voice started to become frantic.

"Ok, hold yer horses kid." The doctor got off and Jim saw a beam of light from the green clouds.

"He's coming." Jim said and pulled on Leonard's hand.

"Do you honestly expect me to go with you?" He stared back at him harshly.

"Bones… what are you doing?" Jim looked up at him, eyes beaming. A shudder ran through him as he heard the nickname.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Why not?" Jim's eyes narrowed, "Does the other Jim even call you that?" Kirk was getting irritated with this alternate version of himself.

"Only when we fuck…" McCoy smiled.

"Jesus… I hate how you do that." Jim turned around to avoid his gaze.

McCoy was walking quickly to the coordinates Jim had sent him. He stared at the scanner that suddenly gave out.

"Great… really?" He clicked the buttons again.

He scowled at the non responsive piece of equipment.

"Ugh…" He slid it back into his medi-pack.

"Jim!" He hollered, "hey kid where'd ya go?" He looked around and then met with blue eyes of pure fury. He jolted back in surprise.

"Jim, the outfit?" His eyes darted quickly over Jim's leather clothing. "What happen-" Jim seized up Leonard by the scruff of his shirt and threw him to his feet on all fours.

"I don't know how you managed to… but I always knew you were good…you managed to suture your eye to its proper use?" Jim almost screamed at him.

"What the fuck!" Len smacked his hand away and glared up at Jim. There was something that the man lacked… not passion… oh no, that was clearly there… It was empathy.

"Who ARE you?" Leonard demanded.


	2. Turning point

Leonard watched the wicked grin bloom over this otherworldly captain. He sucked in his rage instantly and started to get up. With one foot in front of the other he was halfway up when Kirk's arm wretched him back down on the floor. He was on his back while he stomach was exposed. He gritted his teeth when Kirk knocked him in the face with his weapon.

"You answer to me." He commanded. This icy tone rolled through McCoy and he felt himself beckon to his call. He felt like a windup toy and Kirk just turned him and told him to go.

"I'm not you fucking bitch!" McCoy shouted at him. He watched as Jim's face went red with fury.

"The hell's gotten into you?" Leonard was pissed too. He had no idea what to make of this erratic, egotistical, and somewhat manic captain of his. He sucked in a breath when Jim's face met his. He let out a deep breath when Jim's lips brushed his cheek. A shudder echoed through McCoy. He wasn't expecting this whatsoever. He slapped at Kirk's hand that swept against his cheek in an adoring way. He didn't trust this Jim, he knew Jim would be different if they ever did start a relationship.

"Y…You're not Jim," He muttered, he hated himself for stuttering. Leonard bit down on his tongue to keep his temper from going out of control, which seemed to be lacking now. Jim's lips met his, surprisingly soft at first, then he pressed slightly harder.

"Mmmf…" McCoy jerked away, remembering that this Jim was possessed with power.

"Why so shy Bones?" He grinned and watched as a beautiful shade of red bloomed over Leonard's cheeks.

"Oh my…" Kirk sat down on top of him, in Len's lap.

"Oh god…" McCoy grimaced as he felt Jim's hard on strain against him thigh. He gasped and jerked his head to the side, he couldn't bear letting Jim see his face, or the hunger in his eyes.

"Look at me." Kirk snatched McCoy's chin and forced him to watch. A kneejerk reaction to this, McCoy struggled against Kirk. He kicked and elbowed him in the stomach. With a grunt and a howl the captain was on the ground. McCoy shot back towards the Enterprise with blinding speed.

"Shit!" He glanced back, the captain was hot on his heels.

"No this is happening, its just a dream…" He said aloud just to reassure himself. He looked back again. It was working, Kirk slammed into him and dragged him to the ground. He decked him in the face, but Kirk was too fast and had his other arm in a vice grip as soon as the blow was made. He wrestled him to the ground. Fed up, Kirk slammed his dagger into McCoy's arm and jerked it upward.

McCoy screamed…

It echoed through the shredding wind. Jim tore the sleeve off and watched the ruby blood glide down McCoy's arm. Leonard sucked in deep breaths as he felt the pain sear up his arm. He used the other arm to keep pressure on the wound. As a doctor, even in intense situations he knew what to do. It was weird being the recipient of his own care.

"Fuck…" He panted as the blood oozed from between his fingers. Jim smiled as fear crept into McCoy's features. Kirk wretched the shirt off his back and grinned at the ripping sound it made. Now it was Kirk's turn to gasp. Leonard had no scars; none against his chest that he himself had made in bouts of hardcore lovemaking. Pure skin and it was completely smooth. Jim ran a hand down Leonard's chest and marveled at its complexion. McCoy mumbled something incoherent and hunched forward.

Leonard sucked in another breath and pulled his knees up to his chin and slouched forward and put his head down. Kirk heard a muffled sob.

"No… you don't get to do that…" Jim said plainly, without any force in it. He pulled McCoy's face up to meet his and kissed him again, gently this time. Another shudder ran through Leonard, much to Jim's amusement. He realized how sensitive this Leonard was… Now a shudder ran through Jim. Overexcitement shook him. He pulled McCoy up onto his feet and pulled his hand from his injury.

"It's a just a flesh wound doctor…" He whispered to him. He watched as the doctor's eyes narrowed.

"I know you don't give a shit and you just want to torture me… why?" The CMO glared back.

Jim ran his tongue over his bottom lip and smiled.

"Its fun to watch you squirm." The captain cooed.

McCoy grimaced then turned away from him, knowing full well he couldn't run.

Kirk leaned against him, much to his own surprise the good doctor didn't even budge. Kirk wrapped his arms around McCoy's chest and strategically placed them on the waistline of McCoy's pants.

"Aahhh…" McCoy flinched away from him. Kirk gritted his teeth, he wasn't prepared for McCoy's outlandish behavior.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He pushed Leonard back on his knees. He then leaned over him, back pressing against Kirk's stomach, and pulled against the doctor's black pants.

"No.." He whispered. Kirk heard him, and for once he listened. The only time in his life, and it was Leonard Horatio McCoy that had stopped his wrath, temporarily...

He ran a hand through McCoy's hair.

"Calm down…" Jim eased McCoy in a sitting position and lifted him up.

"We should head back…" McCoy responded plainly.

"Come with me." Jim pulled him into his arms and headed back to what McCoy thought was the enterprise. Leonard let out an audible gasp as he felt himself lift off the ground and into Kirk's arms. He face went red again and he looked down and relaxed enough to drift off.


	3. Breaking the Stallion

Leonard stiffened in Kirk's arms when they were enveloped in a red light. He saw the ISS Enterprise in all its black and red fury.

"Noooo!" Leonard tried to break free from his iron grip.

"Oh sweetie…" Kirk chimed while he gave him a piercing glare.

"You are not trying to fucking leave are you?" He hissed.

"N…No Captain." He replied solemnly before all sound was drowned out by the beaming ray.

Jim POV 

"Oh no… they took him didn't they?" Jim's lip quivered.

"Yes" McCoy paused, "I believe _he…_ has."

"What's going to happen to him?" Jim's eyes watered up and he grabbed Leonard by the scruff of his leather collar and shook him.

"Captain, I believe that is no form of anger I know, simple impatience yes. He may get the agonizer booth, but I think the captain has far more than that in mind for him." He stared where the burning ray that he was familiar with dissipate into the horizon.

"He won't kill him will he?" Jim's shrill voice shook McCoy out of his thoughts.

"Oh…I highly doubt that, likely as it may seem, but no. I think he might court him though. I think he knows it's not me by now."

"Court?" Jim went from angry to surprise in seconds and then his face went red, "You mean he's going to have sex with him!" Jim's face flushed.

"Indeed." McCoy gave a wry grin.

"Oh no… you… don't even try it!" Jim swatted at him after he attempted to carry him.

"Tell me you don't want this." He commanded. Jim's face went redder.

"It wasn't supposed to happen… not like this." Jim sniffed.

"Oh I know, but it is inevitable, it has to happen." The doctor stated.

"Why?" Jim pouted.

"You want him back dead, or would you rather have him alive?" He stared him down, "I think you'd rather have him not be a virgin and alive don't you?"

"Yes…" Jim moped.

"Who knows, I may give you the same treatment." He leaned in and kissed Jim again.

"Oh my…" Jim cooed and then whimpered as McCoy bit his lip.

"You…are so… I can't even explain it." Jim stopped.

"We have to get to the Enterprise as soon as possible." Jim looked up at him.

"Yes… but I can't let them see me like this…" He motioned towards his right eye with a nod.

"How good is your acting?" Jim smiled.

"Quite well, I am able to keep any such problems from my colleagues." He continued to where the sleek silver ship was.

"My… your ship is so…bright." He winced as he saw it. Jim laughed.

"Are you sure we will get him back?" Jim's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, but he will be a changed man once he's back on your ship." McCoy warned.

"Somehow I knew that the other 'me' would have that affect on people." Jim started again.

_**ISS Enterprise **_

McCoy watched as the atmosphere went from the arid dry planet to the darkened interior of this so-called Enterprise. His eyes trailed over the crew darting back and forth, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Mr. Scott… and Spock. He winced against Kirk's devastating grip jerking him past into the elevator. Kirk threw him against the wall, clearly heard by the entire crew. McCoy gripped his wounded arm in response to keep it from further injury.

"Why am I so fucking important to you?" He snapped. He knew he couldn't talk this man into kindness; no he thrived on fear and hatred. McCoy knew these tools all too well, even wielded then at one point throughout his divorce with Jocelyn and not to mention the custody battles.

"You are mine…" Kirk commanded, "Fucking mine… I own you…Leonard!" He spat and he punched in a code.

"You have to pay for your abandonment and attempted escaped from the ISS Enterprise." Kirk gave a wicked grin. Leonard stiffened; somehow he knew the torture was just beginning.

"ISS?" He gave an odd look.

"I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Imperial Starship Enterprise and YOU Leonard Horatio McCoy are mine." He hissed. McCoy watched his features darken as he keyed in another code, much longer than the first, twenty-seven keys to be exact. The doctor took note of this in case he actually believed he could escape.

"Do know what pain is McCoy?" Kirk stared him hard in the face. He looked up at the captain.

"Yes… I do." He gave a simple answer.

The captain slid to the other end of the elevator and onto McCoy with breakneck speed.

He was on him in seconds.

He jerked McCoy's head up in his fist in his hair and exposed his neck. Kirk's nails dug into his gash.

McCoy remained silent; he knew it was a test of sheer will. His teeth were gritted, but he wouldn't scream, not for him.

"Fuck you." He groaned.

"That can be arranged… after the treatment." Kirk said with a cocky manner. McCoy grunted as Kirk yanked him off the floor and dragged him to his side, half walking half stumbling. McCoy struggled to keep up with this captain. He tumbled into a room on pure black. He watched Kirk pull up latches and codes into the pad. McCoy saw the emblem on his chest, it was the Earth, but a vertical sword of conquest was savagely thrust through it.

McCoy watched as Kirk faded to black and then… pain, unlike any other he'd ever experienced. He heard a clicking noise and then it grew to a substantial amount he couldn't take and lost consciousness.

_Everyone he knew was dying… Jim was in his arms, blood…everywhere. Over his hands face, marring his beautiful captain. Vast open eyes of liquid blue were staring into nothing. There was no soul left. Uhura was gone; Sulu and Chekov were disfigured and clearly gone as well. Spock's blood was seeping through his uniform down onto the floor. It pooled green into Jim's making it a shade of purple through the center. McCoy sucked in a sob as he looked back at Jim. His lips were parted, but McCoy couldn't kiss away the pain, nor could he close his captain's eyes. He looked down and saw what had killed Jim. _

_He did…_

_He slaughtered the entire crew… It had been his hand that made the blow that ended this perfect man's life. His hand…Leonard's hand that dug deep into Jim's flesh…_

"_Make it stop!" He screamed… "Fuck!" He hollered. He couldn't run away, simply throw himself to the wall so he wouldn't have to see what he'd done. McCoy let out a weak sob and closed his eyes. He felt pain ripple through his muscles, feeling as if he's strained them for weeks. He shuddered against the body. He stayed quiet for a long time after that. _

It was over… Light returned to him, red in color, but it wasn't blood. He lay against the wall and shuddered against the horrifying memories he wished he could erase, but they were engrained in his mind. Kirk walked up to him and pulled him up. He didn't fight anymore; he knew it was impossible to stop this man. He'd follow him like a god damned dog. He'd beg and roll over if he didn't have to go through that again. He walked to where Kirk wanted.

"So… have you learned your lesson? " Kirk asked roughly, hands on his hips.

"Y…yes." He stammered. Kirk slapped him hard.

"Yes!" He said much louder. Kirk hunched low to the ground to where he'd placed him. McCoy flinched and drew away farther against the wall.

"Afraid of me now are you?" Kirk smiled and ran a hand through Leonard's hair.

"We don't get to choose what we see in there, it's all in here." He pointed to his head.

He watched as McCoy's hazel eyes reflected fear and anguish while they darted over his face. Kirk put his hands to his face and made him look him in the eyes.

"What did you see?" Kirk asked.


	4. The Art of Lying

Leonard said nothing as this captain scrutinized him. He followed him to the captain's quarters. Kirk threw him onto the fairly large bed. He landed on his side, but the soft sheets caressed his bruised body. Leonard watched Kirk stalk around the room and then flush water on his face to clean off blood. He pulled the black and gold leather suit down his body. Leonard saw the captain's exposed back and shifted his head off into the opposite direction.

Kirk took notice of Leonard's face in the opposite direction.

"Playing modest are we?" The captain strode over to him. Leo's face burned red as he stared hard at the floor.

"Look at me…" He whispered and tilted McCoy's chin up. Kirk watched as McCoy's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at him. Jim's heart thudded as he saw McCoy with golden hazel eyes, the opposite of the harsh red he was used to.

"Hmm…" Jim jerked his head up closer and spoke once more.

"Is your name even Leonard?" He stared him down.

"Y…yes." He said. Jim watched as the glare in his eyes grew hard and he knocked him to the ground. Leonard had him pinned on his back now.

"This is a cruel fucking joke… if you think that I am going to do anything with you." He growled.

"My… calm down doctor." Kirk's sultry voice simmered through McCoy. He gritted his teeth and hissed.

"Are you the captain or is there someone that you even answer to?" Leonard's words were daggers. Jim's next move surprised him.

"Yes… I take it you might know Admiral Pike?" Jim gave a devilish grin. The doctor's eyes widened in response.

_Surely Admiral Pike could bring order to this chaos…_

"Where is he?" Leonard demanded.

"I believe I am the captain, and I make the demands." Kirk grinned.

"Take me to him." Leonard stared at him, waiting for a move.

"I want something first, then… I promise to take you to him."

Kirk watched Leo's eyes darted from side to side as he calculated his options.

"What is it?" His eyes narrowed at Jim. Jim's eyes glazed over with a slightly faraway look.

"Jim!" McCoy shook him roughly and held him closer. A feeling of dread washed over him while he remembered that Jim had that expression in that awful room. He buried his face into Kirk's neck.

Jim groaned when Leo did this. He felt how unstable he was as he held him. Then it dawned on Jim.

_Leonard was practically a virgin…_

Jim's eyes tilted up and he raised his head up to meet Leo's. Jim's lips gently met Leonard's. Jim felt Leonard's breath come in deep gasps. He looked down at Jim's half-lidded gaze.

"Oh…what the hell am I doing?" He pulled away and stumbled back flat on his rear. He scrambled aimlessly for the door.

"Oh it's locked sweetie." Jim crawled after him on all fours.

"Ahh…" Leonard gasped as Jim hunched over him. His face went red as the captain closed in on him.

"This… this isn't supposed to…" Leo's words were cut short with another kiss from the devious captain.

"I'll get you what you want… just let me have one thing?" Kirk teased. McCoy looked up nervously and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know…what it is…" He said slowly. He was well aware of Kirk's intentions now; it was present even now… straining against his pant leg. Leonard's brow furrowed, he knew what was going to happen. He wasn't afraid, he just didn't know what to do about it. Secretly, deeply he loved Jim, but all his fears of rejection were literally tossed into an abyss by the cunning devious Jim.

"Let me…" Jim whispered as he leaned closer into Leo. The doctor's world tilted off its axis and he was throwing all his modesty to the wind. He gripped Jim's open suit, mainly for support rather than desire.

"Don't be so shy Bones." He whispered to him. The captain tugged at McCoy's waistband.

"Mmm…" He groaned deep in the doctor's ear, the vibrations tingled down Leo's spine causing all the hair on his neck rise. Kirk reached down the front of Leo's pants, but much to his surprise, he wasn't even erect. He stroked a little faster.

"Hnnn…" McCoy groaned and kept his eyes away from Jim's. He looked up and the brunette and saw how nervous he was… the poor guy was practically hyperventilating and his face was a shade of plum.

"You can do this baby, we've done it so many times before… in another realm." He added for comfort.

"Focus on me Leonard." He kept eye contact with him. Then Jim started to feel a stronger pulse beneath his hands. He watched as Len went rigid beneath him. Jim eased him into a more comfortable position against the bed, rather than the floor.

"Sh… shit…" Leonard panted as Kirk added a second hand and went with more forceful thrusts.

"Aaahhh!" Leonard bucked and squirmed against him. He clearly hadn't anticipated this… favor.

Jim jerked off Leo's pants.

"I have to go get one more thing before we start babe…" Jim strode faster than any normal human should've been able to and made it to his nightstand. Leonard knew exactly what he was hunting for. He sucked down a gulp.

_All this to see Pike? _

_Hell no…_

He didn't want to seem selfish, yet Jim was the one tearing the drawer out and shaking it upside down.

This was in another life, another possibility could this mean that somehow he and Jim might actually have a chance at being together. In made him restless, His thoughts were broken once Kirk threw him on his back against the enormous bed.

"Ready?" Jim grinned as he gave Leo a slow raw kiss that set Bones' teeth on edge.

"Oh Jesus…" He said aloud, mainly to comfort himself.


	5. The Art of Lying, continued

Leonard said nothing as this captain scrutinized him. He followed him to the captain's quarters. Kirk threw him onto the fairly large bed. He landed on his side, but the soft sheets caressed his bruised body. Leonard watched Kirk stalk around the room and then flush water on his face to clean off blood. He pulled the black and gold leather suit down his body. Leonard saw the captain's exposed back and shifted his head off into the opposite direction.

Kirk took notice of Leonard's face in the opposite direction.

"Playing modest are we?" The captain strode over to him. Leo's face burned red as he stared hard at the floor.

"Look at me…" He whispered and tilted McCoy's chin up. Kirk watched as McCoy's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at him. Jim's heart thudded as he saw McCoy with golden hazel eyes, the opposite of the harsh red he was used to.

"Hmm…" Jim jerked his head up closer and spoke once more.

"Is your name even Leonard?" He stared him down.

"Y…yes." He said. Jim watched as the glare in his eyes grew hard and he knocked him to the ground. Leonard had him pinned on his back now.

"This is a cruel fucking joke… if you think that I am going to do anything with you." He growled.

"My… calm down doctor." Kirk's sultry voice simmered through McCoy. He gritted his teeth and hissed.

"Are you the captain or is there someone that you even answer to?" Leonard's words were daggers. Jim's next move surprised him.

"Yes… I take it you might know Admiral Pike?" Jim gave a devilish grin. The doctor's eyes widened in response.

_Surely Admiral Pike could bring order to this chaos…_

"Where is he?" Leonard demanded.

"I believe I am the captain, and I make the demands." Kirk grinned.

"Take me to him." Leonard stared at him, waiting for a move.

"I want something first, then… I promise to take you to him."

Kirk watched Leo's eyes darted from side to side as he calculated his options.

"What is it?" His eyes narrowed at Jim. Jim's eyes glazed over with a slightly faraway look.

"Jim!" McCoy shook him roughly and held him closer. A feeling of dread washed over him while he remembered that Jim had that expression in that awful room. He buried his face into Kirk's neck.

Jim groaned when Leo did this. He felt how unstable he was as he held him. Then it dawned on Jim.

_Leonard was practically a virgin…_

Jim's eyes tilted up and he raised his head up to meet Leo's. Jim's lips gently met Leonard's. Jim felt Leonard's breath come in deep gasps. He looked down at Jim's half-lidded gaze.

"Oh…what the hell am I doing?" He pulled away and stumbled back flat on his rear. He scrambled aimlessly for the door.

"Oh it's locked sweetie." Jim crawled after him on all fours.

"Ahh…" Leonard gasped as Jim hunched over him. His face went red as the captain closed in on him.

"This… this isn't supposed to…" Leo's words were cut short with another kiss from the devious captain.

"I'll get you what you want… just let me have one thing?" Kirk teased. McCoy looked up nervously and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know…what it is…" He said slowly. He was well aware of Kirk's intentions now; it was present even now… straining against his pant leg. Leonard's brow furrowed, he knew what was going to happen. He wasn't afraid; he just didn't know what to do about it. Secretly, deeply he loved Jim, but all his fears of rejection were literally tossed into an abyss by the cunning devious Jim in this parallel universe he happened to be stranded on.

"Let me…" Jim whispered as he leaned closer into Leo. The doctor's world tilted off its axis and he was throwing all his modesty to the wind. He gripped Jim's open suit, mainly for support rather than desire.

"Don't be so shy Bones." He whispered to him. The captain tugged at McCoy's waistband.

"Mmm…" He groaned deep in the doctor's ear, the vibrations tingled down Leo's spine causing all the hair on his neck rise. Kirk reached down the front of Leo's pants, but much to his surprise, he wasn't even erect. He stroked a little faster.

"Hnnn…" McCoy groaned and kept his eyes away from Jim's. He looked up and the brunette and saw how nervous he was… the poor guy was practically hyperventilating and his face was a shade of plum.

"You can do this baby; we've done it so many times before… in another realm." He added for comfort.

"Focus on me Leonard." He kept eye contact with him. Then Jim started to feel a stronger pulse beneath his hands. He watched as Len went rigid beneath him. Jim eased him into a more comfortable position against the bed, rather than the floor.

"Sh… shit…" Leonard panted as Kirk added a second hand and went with more forceful thrusts.

"Aaahhh!" Leonard bucked and squirmed against him. He clearly hadn't anticipated this… favor.

Jim jerked off Leo's pants.

"I have to go get one more thing before we start babe…" Jim strode faster than any normal human should've been able to and made it to his nightstand. Leonard knew exactly what he was hunting for. He sucked down a gulp.

_All this to see Pike? _

_Hell no…_

He didn't want to seem selfish, yet Jim was the one tearing the drawer out and shaking it upside down.

This was in another life; another possibility could this mean that somehow he and Jim might actually have a chance at being together. In made him restless, His thoughts were broken once Kirk threw him on his back against the enormous bed.

"Ready?" Jim grinned as he gave Leo a slow raw kiss that set Bones' teeth on edge.

"Oh Jesus…" He said aloud, mainly to comfort himself.

"I… I can't." the doctor muffled into the pillow.

"If I take you to see him, you are mine…mine!" The captain's eyes were a brilliant frost blue. McCoy couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Y…yes" He looked at him sincerely, "Anything…" he added.

"Hmm… anything?" Kirk weighed his options and preferred the latter; he knew the good doctor wouldn't try to escape in fear of his life because he was a man of his word.

_He would rather die than go against his own word, and Jim knew that, no matter the time paradox…_

He dug through his closet and found a suit and threw it at the doctor.

"The hell?" He mused as he examined the piece of leather.

"If you think I'm going to wear this…" he trailed off.

"YOU WANT TO SEE DON'T YOU?" Kirk snapped.

"Fuck…fine." He slid the clingy material over himself. It fit like a god dammed glove.

"Ugh…" McCoy snorted as Kirk took the walk around him. He watched as the brunette flusterd and fumbled with the suit beneath his heavy gaze.

"I like it, let's go hurry the fuck up so we can go see him already, that way I can do as I may with you."

Kirk's eyes were glassy and full of anticipated excitement.

"Come on now." Kirk walked down the corridor and to the entrance to Pike's office.

"Admiral…" Kirk addressed.

Leonard gasped as the silver streaked-haired man turned around.

"Fuck…" He whimpered. Kirk grinned,

"I assume your admiral doesn't look the same?" He was beyond excited now.

"N…no." Leonard was at a loss for words.

_The admiral was beautiful, but lethal and Nero wouldn't stand a chance against him in this universe. _

_He had unmistakably Romulan features, all the way to his pointed tip ears. Though he wore the admiral crest like Leonard's own, he was terrifying. Leonard decided whatever Kirk had planned, he would rather do. _

He came here for a reason though, and stuck to his decision.

He sucked in a gulp, he wasn't ready for this, he was never supposed to be ready. All he wanted was to be back on his own ship…


End file.
